Tousen, the hard worker
by Aisa Bellvard
Summary: A day with Tousen, from his perspective, Which kind of tasks does he perform on Las Noches? (P.S: It's not yaoi)
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or any of the characters, all the credits to Tite Kubo.

From Tousen's perpective:

 **O0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Oneshot

 **Tousen, the Hard worker**

Aizen-sama had been living here for a while. Since the three of us came here, everything has been going smooth. If I had to describe, we're almost like a big family in which Aizen-sama is the authoritarian and polite father of many and quite different sons (and daughters); Gin is the suspicious and sly uncle and… I'm the hard worker subordinate.

Don't believe in me? Let's say… I've been living with them long enough to know, let's take for instance, the relationship between sons and father:

"Shut the fuck up!" Grimmjow shouted angered.

"You can't tell me what to do, number six!" Noitrora let out a scuffed laugh.

There was a crater on the wall of the corridor and smoke was coming out of it. They destroyed a wall almost every time they engaged in a fight.

"You-" the blue-haired advanced to attack, but someone stopped him.

"Stop."

Ulquiorra. His presence alone crushed the entire battle mood and they seemed to calm down.

"May I remember we espadas are prohibited of fighting inside Las Noches?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Tch. Whatever." The fifth espada grumbled.

"Hey, hey," a fourth person interrupted the conversation, it was Szayel Apollo probably coming out from the huge crater on the wall of his laboratory.

"You've broken my lab, what are you going to do about this?" he complained.

They started to bicker until other person walked out of some of the rooms. It was Stark, yawning.

"Shut up you all… Can't people sleep quietly on this palace anymore?" he protested annoyed.

A fuss started and they all talked at the same time, making a ruckus on the tiny corridor, their auras increased as the discussion heated up, until…

" **May I know what's going on here, my dear espadas?"**

With Aizen-sama's voice irrupting their bickering, they all froze in place. As I've said, they're like sons, and every son gets frightened when his parent is talking too tranquil while smiling conspicuously.

Then, there we are, with five arrankars looking at a placid Aizen-sama, who is now demanding explanations about the "little" misunderstanding that caused the destruction of the palace.

"The problem was-" Szayel tried to explain, but he stopped and I suppose it was right after receiving a frivolous glance from Aizen. "My apologies, Aizen-sama, I have no excuses…"

"Grimmjow, do you have anything to say?" the Lord inquired.

"Huh? Why are you looking at me?!" he was indignant "Noitrora was the one who started fight!" he tends to put the blame on the others.

"Hah?! Do you want to continue the fight here?!" the slender man provoked

"Low your voice down, you all!" Stark complained

A fuss started on the throne room ant it got agitated, Gin chuckled and me, well, I sighed, how could they be so noisy and briskly? Fortunately, when Aizen-sama's reiatsu invaded the room, they were obliged to keep kneeling.

"Do you have anything to say in your defense?" his voice was imposing and menacing.

"….."

The silence was the answer, Master Aizen proudly suppressed his powers. The arrankars were dominated by fear.

"Then, you shall go to your rooms and ponder about your recent acts. If I listen, by any chance, that one of you destroyed the palace again, you'll be the ones reconstruction it **brick by brick** next time."

He finished the sentence with a soft laugh. The arrankars went quietly to their respective rooms, but some of them complained, Stark, for example, had nothing to do with the matter, and ended up being scolded along with his wayward brothers. Well, justice is for those who win in the end. The losers don't have the right to proclaim their justice.

Now that you know about Aizen-sama and his "sons", let's talk a bit about my job here. It includes…

.

.

.

 **Babysitting**

"Wonderwice, you have to chew with your mouth closed, right?"

"Aah…" he dribbled on my hand.

Well, babysitting Wonderwice isn't bad, the truth is, I don't like being with the other arrankars because they aren't pure.

"Good boy." I ruffled his hair.

My other tasks as a coordinator on Las noches also involves…

.

.

.

 **Babysitting (again)**

"Who was the one that broke Aizen's sama favorite jar?" I crossed my arms, awaiting for their answer.

Gin was beside me, also awaiting their answer about the broken jar at his feet.

In Aizen-sama room there were Grimmjow (this despicable one never fails on getting into trouble, right?); Yammy (it could be him he is very clumsy at times), Stark (I bet he mistook Aizen-sama room for his, that's very likely.); Szayel (is he doing another weird experiment? He hates Aizen-sama and I don't trust him);

"Huh? Like I'd know!" this arrogant and disrespectful tone could only come from Grimmjow's dirty mouth. I should wash his mouth with soap, and test if he stops saying fool words.

"I don't know either…" Yammy told in a serious tone. Could it be he broke it unintentionally? He doesn't seem to be lying.

"Yawn~" Definitely Stark, is he even awaken? "I guess I entered on the wrong room… I was supposed to be on my bed now…" he stated unworriedly. I knew it. He is too lazy to break a jar.

"Of course I wouldn't lay a hand on Aizen-sama's belongings. I came here to have a word with him, unfortunately the jar was broken and I became one of the suspects." Szayel Apollo's polite tone means nothing when I can truly sense his irritation.

"No one gets out before we find the culprit!" I insisted. Justice **must** prevail! I'll cut down the one who broke Aizen-sama's jar! "I'll ask only one more time: who did it?"

"Weeeell" Gin clasped his hands and touched my shoulder "Actually, none of them did. It was me." He laughed.

"Gin."

I called unsheathing my sword. He does deserve to be punished now, this evil one. I'm not paid enough to babysit him too!

.

.

.

 **Making Tea**

About my other function on Las noches, I'm usually the one who make the tea we drink on the meetings. Also I'm the one who organizes the slides and projections that will be used. Gin said that I'm the most organized, so I should always do that to make things easier to understand, and he told my tea in incredibly delicious.

My nose is quite keen in sensing the quality of the tea, just by smelling I can tell if it's good or not.

"Tea again?" Grimmjow snarled. Come here and cook on my place if you don't like it, your filthy brat.

"You youngsters don't know how to appreciate a good tea cup!" Barragan commented irritated. He understands me. We play chess often, so of course he knows a bit about me, he is one of the arrankars who I befriended with.

"Be quiet you two…Can't we have a cup of tea in peace?" Stark is always trying to placate the fury swelling up, I guess that's why he likes tea.

"Pfff! What a-" Nnoitra paused before a dirty word came out of his mouth. He spilled it, right? He just spilled my tea, right? I listened to the sound of some liquid dropping on the table.

"It was very insensitive of you spilling it on a lady, Nnoitrora. Hallibel must be angered now!" Szayel tried to incite confront.

"It all happens because they lack Love." Zommari told in a pitiful tone.

Well, as you see, not everyone appreciates my tea. In the end, they ends up drinking it because it doesn't matter if they like or not, they are so concentrated on fighting they forget about the called "bad flavor" and drink it in one gulp to compete against each other. Zommari must be one of the most reasonable arrankars when he says they lacks love, I'd only change the word "love" for "tolerance".

.

.

.

 **Supervising the other workers**

If you think my job is simple, then, there's another task I must fulfill. It's one of the hardest: supervising the other workers at Aizen-sama palace, namely, Gin. You know him, right? He is not trustworthy.

"Gin." I crossed my arms "Can you explain it to me?"

"Oh, Tousen, you're here?" he laughed scoffing. I knew he was the one who played a prank on me.

"Have you been having fun changing the corridors? Huh?" I asked annoyed. He was surely the one who changed the corridors of the palace to make me wander completely lost until I arrived at the monitoring room.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you would have difficult on finding this place, so I arranged the path for you."

"Don't joke." I reprehended. "If you were watching, you must know I was only trying to go to the _bathroom_. You knew it, right?"

"Ooh? Seriously? My bad…" his intonation told me everything. He knew it. This sick guy was only playing with me, right? My venerated Aizen-sama, I wish you let me cut him down.

As you could testimony, my tasks are hard, even though they don't seem to be. Well, I'm a bit tired; if possible I'd like to take a rest.

.

.

.

 **Aizen's throne room**

"Hm? Kaname?" he sounded a bit doubtful about something "What are you doing here?"

"Aizen-sama, pardon my sudden visit…" I kneeled "Actually, I've been working for you for many years now and today… I came to ask you something…" I raised my head.

"I **need** a day off."

There was a dramatic pause and my voice echoed through the room. I don't know if he will accept my asking.

"…." His response didn't come. He thought for some seconds, then, answered politely as ever, on his calm tone: "I see. You do seem tired. You can take a day off. Good rest, Kaname."

God bless you, Aizen-sama, god bless you. I can finally take some fresh air. I knew it. My fair and respectful boss is the best person in this world. That's why I work for him. And I will work for him until this body of mine rots.

Well, that's it. If you're not convinced of my hard work at all, then come here yourself and perform my tasks better than me! (I hate ingratitude). Goodbye for you, I'm going to enjoy my vacation.

 **THE END**


End file.
